Джен Орс
Джен Орс была человеком, оперативником разведки Альдераана, которая начинала свою работу как агент террористической организации Сеть действия справедливости. Как тайный агент Ян Стрендж, она позже пришла на помощь Альянсу за восстановление Республики, став одним из его доверенных агентов. Орс сыграла важную роль в вербовке Кайла Катарна в Альянс, и вместе они работали во многих миссиях Альянса, а позднее Новой Республики. Позже между ними возникли романтические отношения. Орс продолжила свою работу в разведке Новой Республики, присоединившись к Альфе-Синей, тайной организации разведки, взятая Хирамом Дрейсоном. Здесь она работала на Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов против юужань-вонгов. Биография Детство Мать Джен Орс была хореографом труппы государственного балета Альдераана, а её отец был аэрокосмическим инженером; Орс изучала обе эти профессии. Ее родители также сыграли важную роль, вместе с Эрнстом Камилем в создании Сети Действия Правосудия, анти-имперскую террористическую организацию, сокращённо (JAN), буквы аббревиатуры которой были частично выбраны в честь дочери. Тем не менее, Орс не осталась в JAN, вычеркнув её из своей жизни. Псевдоним и шпионаж Она начала свою карьеру, проникнув в имперскую разведку под псевдонимом Ян Стрендж. Однажды она удачно проникла в Сектор надзора за информацией, она связалась с разведкой Альянса, передав им неоценимую развединформацию и данные о выполнении диверсий и скрытых операций. Cracken's Rebel Operatives Она впервые столкнулась с имперским курсантом Кайлом Катарном во время работы в секторе, хотя они не были впечатлены друг другом. Она балансировала, обеспечивая информацией разведку Альянса и одновременно, выполняя свои функции, как офицер Имперской Разведки. Сектор надзора ценил её за способность правильно определять лиц для наблюдения, и часто отправлял её в Центральные Миры, где коррупция процветала. Этот «талант» стало результатом договорённости Орс с Альянсом о подсадных целях, которых она могла бы наблюдать, пленять, допрашивать; они затем будут освобождены, и она сможет сфальсифицировать "смерть во время допроса" чтобы покрыть их побег. К сожалению, для Альянса, ей иногда приходилось действовать против него, чтобы не быть распознанной, иногда даже зайти так далеко, чтобы пожертвовать неуклюжими и небрежными агентами. Несмотря на то, что она никогда не носила форму Альянса за Восстановление Республики, её трудное задание принесло ей звание капитана и медаль «За отвагу» заочно, наряду с этим, став, почти легендарной фигурой среди других повстанцев. Альянс повстанцев Орс не оставалась долго под видом Яна Стренджа, и вскоре стала выполнять миссии в рамках Альянса повстанцев, непосредственно. В 1 ДБЯ, она участвовала в миссии по похищению высококлассных топливных слизней у Имперских сил в джунглях Оулэнна. В ходе миссии, она была ранена в ногу и рана была инфицирована. Её товарищи по команде бежали с ней станцию «Пеллезара» в системе Дуро, где они спрятали её под плитами палубы их грузового судна, хотя все они вышли на поиски медикаментов. Таррин Детч, семнадцатилетний сын владельцев станции, нашёл её при замене дисков тяжести судна во время обычного пополнения запасов. В бреду, вызванным странной чужой инфекцией, Орс рассказала мальчику свое имя и что за груз вёз грузовой корабль. Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Когда Имперские силы вошли в систему Дуро, Детч, опытный пилот, принял меры, чтобы спасти поразительно красивую женщину, расстыковал корабль, и начал летать так, как истребитель, а не грузовой корабль, отрываясь при помощи лучшего маневрирования от челнока Гамма-класса, который преследовал их. Когда он вышел в открытый космос, он «прыгнул» к внешней системе станции, которая была оснащена хорошо оборудованным медцентром, где он оставил Орс. Невозможность возвращения на станцию «Пеллезара», и зная необходимость в доставке топливных слизней Альянсу, Орс открыла Детчу местоположение базы на Дантуине, чтобы он доставил их туда. Там Детч вступил в ряды Восстания и начал обучение как пилот-истребитель, The Essential Guide to Warfare в то время как Орс отправлялась в другие миссии; одной из них была отправка её на базу повстанцев, на астероиде AX-456. Это было незадолго до того как Империя обнаружила базу на AX-456 и начала вторжение; так совпало, что Кайл Катарн был курсантом-командиром, отвечающий за миссию. В один момент, Орс и Катарн увидели друг друга, и хотя ни кто из них не помнил прошлой встречи, между ними проскочила искра. Катарн пощадил группу повстанцев, в которой она была, когда они бежали с астероида. Это была их не последняя встреча. Во время миссии на борту «Звезды Империи», Орс снова встретила Катарна, которому она сказала, что Империя, а не повстанцы, убили его отца Моргана Катарна. Она установила связь с колеблющимся Катарном, когда шпионы обнаружили присутствие повстанцев на борту «Звезды Империи», он бежал вместе с Орс. Где-то между её службой в качестве Джана Стренджа и миссии на Дануте, Орс потеряла свою правую руку, и была вынуждена заменить её на кибернетический протез. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia establishes it was a cybernetic replacement. It is not present in the image of her in Cracken's Rebel Operatives, but is visible in an image of her in Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire set during the Danuta mission. Джен Орс встретилась с Мон Мотмой и убеждала её нанять Кайла Катарна в качестве наёмника и коммандос, зайдя так далеко, что была вынуждена лгать, чтобы утвердить её веру в надёжность Катарна. Орс устроила встречу между командованием Альянса и Катарном и стала пилотом их корабля, «''Moldy Crow''», в их ключевых миссиях по захвату планов первой «Звезды Смерти» на Дануте и позже в срыве проекта «Тёмный Воин». Кампания «Тёмный воин» К тому времени она стала одной из немногих кому верил Катарн, а также одним из немногих людей, на кого он мог рассчитывать, и кто бы мог помочь ему выбраться из неприятных ситуаций; Катарн просил Мон Мотму чтобы Орс сопровождала его в кампании. Орс, обеспечивая разведку Катарну и направляя его в ходе своих миссий, отслеживала Моффа Ребуса, на основании данных об Имперской Самозарядной винтовке, найденную Катарном при расследовании резни на Талайи. Она позже обнаружила что фрик, который Катарн нашёл на Фесте, добывается в Шахтах Громас. Орс направила Катарна на Громас 16, где ему удалось уничтожить завод. После небольшой задержки, вызванной приказом об отправке Катарна на Оринакру для освобождения Крикса Мадины из тюрьмы, Орс была проинформирована, что Проект Тёмный Воин был финансирован контрабандистом и вором в законе, который был никем иным как хаттом Джаббой. Орс предложила Катарну, чтобы он положил устройство слежения на корабль контрабандистов на Сал-Сети, которое привело их на Антиви. Там Катарн уничтожил завод дроидов. Орс исследовала рейсы в и из Громаса 16 и Антиви и обнаружила, что все они привели к Нар Шаддаа. Орс думала, что там будут найдены некоторые Императорские навигационные устройства или диаграммы, которые использовали контрабандисты нанятые Империей, которые помогут Катарну и ей найти местоположение «Дуги Молота». Во время своих приключений на Нар Шаддаа, Катарн нашёл нава карты, но «''Moldy Crow''» была захвачена и доставлена на «Драгоценную Звезду». Орс была приведена в качестве козыря Джаббе против Альянса, до тех пор, пока она вновь была спасена Катарном, который должен был пройти через множество опасностей, чтобы спасти ее, в том числе победив Келл-дракона голыми руками. Оказавшись на свободе, Джен Орс поняла, что только Имперское oхранение, находящееся в Имперским Городе, может расшифровать и прочесть нава карты найденные Катарном. Джен Орс приблизилась на «''Moldy Crow''» к площади, где она оставила Катарна. В то время как Катарну удалось достичь здания ИО, Джен Орс бала обнаружена и атакована СИД-истребителями. Сигнал бедствия достиг комлинка Катарна на обратном пути, и он побежал посмотреть, что случилось. Орс ушла, когда Катарн вернулся на место, где он приземлился, вместо неё он нашёл Бобу Фетта, дожидавшегося его. После того как и Катарн и Орс закончили с ним, встретившись, Орс подошла к Катарну и они вдвоём покинули Корусант. Джен Орс, на основании на данных нава карт, поняла, что только «Палач» может раскрыть местоположение «Дуги Молота», в каждый данный момент, поскольку он делал прыжки в гиперпространство, чтобы оставить свой статус тайной. Единственный способ добраться до завода был через «Палача», который заправляется на Эрго. Заключительная часть плана Орс состояла в доставке Катарна на Эрго, и с этого момента, Катарн в одиночку завершает свою миссию, беря на абордаж «Палача», «Дугу Молота» и предотвращая угрозу Тёмного Воина. Новая Республика Отношения Орс и Катарна продолжали углубляться, но Орс боялась позволять Катарну стать слишком близким. Всё изменилось, когда она сопровождала Катарна в их поисках Долины Джедаев на Руусане, где она была захвачена Тёмными джедаями Джерека. Джерек спросил Катарна (который подошел очень близко к тёмной стороне Силы), может ли он убить её. Он отказался, победив Джерека и освободив духов Долины. Орс и Катарн затем признались о своей любви друг к другу. Dark Forces: Jedi Knight Позже она продолжала отказываться от брака предложенного Катарном, однако, не желая выходить замуж, просто из-за страха, что каждый день может быть последним. По рекомендации Мон Мотмы, Орс присоединилась к секретной организации Альфе-Синей адмирала Хирама Дрейсона. Там, она помогла разоблачить Йиветов и сохранить счета Ордена Наклонного Круга, Общества Лордов Азурита, и гранд-адмирала Октавиана Гранта , который якобы ушел в отставку на Раталай."Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals" Она также сопровождала Катарна, который вернулся на путь наёмника после скольжения к тёмной стороне на Дромунд Каасе, в ряде незаписанных миссий против Возрождённой Империи на их новом корабле – «Когте Ворона». Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith Следуя за лидером Возрождённых, за смертельной мощью Тёмных джедаев – части Возрождённой Империи, Орс была захвачена падшим учеником Люка Скайуокера из Праксеума Джедаев, Дессаном, и его учеником Тавион Аксмис. Они делали вид, что убьют её, и Катарн услышал звук светового меча, не будучи в состоянии помочь ей. Опечаленный её видимой потерей, он возвратился в Долину Джедаев, чтобы восстановить свои силы джедая, позволяет Десанну найти местоположение Долины и использовать её силы, чтобы питать Осколок. И только много позже Аксмис призналась Катарну, что они лишь притворно казнили Орс, и пара воссоединилась, в конечном счете, прежде чем Десанн встретил свою судьбу. Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Война с Юужань-Вонгами и после В конце концов, адмирал Дрейсон подал в отставку, и Орс возглавила «Альфа-Синюю» перед Юужань-Вонгской войной. В отчаянных обстоятельствах порождённых вторжением, Орс обратилась к своим террористическим связям: с помощью Чиссов, Луррианских генных инженеров, и других, был приготовлен геноцидный биоагент «Альфа-Красный». К счастью, вторжение было остановлено до широкого внедрения «Альфы-Красной». The Unifying Force В дополнение к своей работе с разведкой, Орс ещё выполнила несколько полевых миссий во время войны. В одной из них на Орд Седре, Орс и Катарн участвовали совместно с местными Имперскими Штурмовиками под командованием лейтенанта Паллина. Силы Юужань-Вонгов и Бригадиры Мира захватили всех селян и взяли их в качестве рабов. Во время транспортировки, Катарн проник к ним, в то время как Орс и Паллин организовали засаду на патруль. Засада была успешной и привела к освобождению рабов и захват вражеских сил, которые остались под охраной Имперских войск. Они оказались не в состоянии содержать их, однако, в стремлении помочь им, Орс была захвачена Юужань-Вонгами. Только своевременно прибывший Катарн спас ей жизнь. После окончания вторжения, Катарн исчез при расследовании слухов о деятельности ситов. Орс, вместе с бывшим учеником Катарна Джаденом Корром, использовали каждую свободную минуту, чтобы разыскать его. В конце концов, она объединилась с мастером-джедаем Марой Джейд Скайуокер в формировании элитной команды из агентов «Альфы-Синей» и рыцарей-джедаев, чтобы найти его. След приводил к Укрытию Ситов, где киборг джедай Дайе Азур-Джамин содержал Катарна в плену. Катарн был освобожден и Азур-Джамин, освободившись от влияния тёмной стороны силы, выявил наличие форсъюзера женщины - Юужань-Вонга. За кулисами Воплощения В игре Star Wars: Dark Forces, Джен Орс озвучивает Джулия Эклес, которая также играет Ру Марлин в Star Wars: Rebel Assault II. Она показывается неподвижной и её появление невыразительно. В игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, её играет модель Ангела Гарри, образ которой был использован в последующих изображениях Орс. В игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, она говорит голосом Ванессы Маршалл. Её изображает актриса и комик Мо Коллинз, известная по своей работе на MADtv, в аудио инсценировках Dark Forces. Связи Джен Орс была создана в качестве вспомогательного персонажа для игры S''tar Wars: Dark Forces'', и появляется в её продолжениях, за исключением Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (после краткого упоминания). Jedi Knight позволяет выбрать альтернативный финал, где Кайл Катарн перешел на тёмную сторону и, убил Орс когда это ему предложил Джерек. Окончание на светлой стороне силы, было признано на студии Lucasfilm Ltd каноническим финалом, и находит свое отражение в последующих продуктах. The Dark Forces Saga, Part 2: Unsung Heroes of the Light связывает её с персонажем из Cracken's Rebel Operatives mysterious Яном Стренджем, который был создан четыре года назад Dark Forces. В игре Джен Орс также доступна как игровой персонаж в многопользовательских режимах все игр серии Jedi Knight. Интересно отметить, что неиспользованная женская модель джедаев в игре Jedi Outcast, это просто увеличенная Орс со световым мечом и возможностями Силы. Хотя это не входит в основную игру, она доступна при использовании кода "npc spawn jedif". Кроме того, Джен, как и почти каждый не использующие Силу в серии Jedi Knight, может использовать световой меч в качестве основного оружия ближнего боя, если она используется в многопользовательской игре как процесс контролируемый ботом. Появления *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * * Источники *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Внешние ссылки Category:Альдераанцы Category:Киборги Category:Женщины Категория:Члены Вооружённых сил Альянса Категория:Личный состав Разведки Галактического Альянса Категория:Личный состав Разведки Новой Республики Категория:Люди